Anthonia
Anthonia "Ann" Purity is the team's honorary hiking pup. She is a mix of Basque Shepherd Dog and German Spitz, however, her appearance is most likely from a Basque Shepherd Dog. As I've said, she's an honorary member, which literally means she is not an official member of the team. She also has a crush on Zuma. Anthonia is owned by Xavierthespecialvet. Personality Often a quiet one of the group but not too quiet. Anthonia seems to be friendly...but super energetic when it comes to hiking and all about it. Anthonia is a bit seldom very conscious on what her friends are doing, but sometimes, she can't bother about it and would soon worn off. During her or their team's hiking trips, she's very calm and sensible and because that also she loves nature, she's very aware of discovering the secrets of mother nature itself. But despite her friendly personality, she has a diagnosis called "Asperger's Syndrome", most likely when she was born. When she faces this, she can be intimidated but she takes courage as she faces this diagnostic syndrome for all her years and will do her best to find a cure, with the help of Xavier as a Special Veterinarian of the team and Adventure Bay. Overall, she is basically a normal and friendly pup, even that means that she has this diagnosis for the rest of her life....maybe not if this syndrome will be worn off. Bio Anthonia was born to a simple family of a mix of Basque Shepherd Dog and German Spitz in Kale Park, just north-west from Adventure Bay. Since then when she was born, she got a low-level of Asperger's Syndrome, but her family did their best to take care of her...not to mention, very caring and overprotective. At the age of 2, she and her family took on hiking activities, even then she was the youngest member of the family on taking this family activity, and apparently, it gave her inspiration on how she loves hiking. Her parents insisted her as their family's favorites and she gladly accept it which made her happy and proud. Over her past years, Anthonia also wanted to discover what mother nature is, so, she takes parts from both of hiking on hills and small mountains and discovering the secrets of the environment itself. At the age of 3, she kept on living her family's legacy of activities ever since she swore to herself that everyday, she would always do, not just only for her family, but for her interest and well treated mind among the others, especially that inherits from her parents and whatsoever. At the age of 4, before she moved to Adventure Bay as her new home, her parents told her how they loved her so much, just because she was brave, happy, energetic, conscious and very independent of her family's favored activities that they always wanted to do for almost everyday. In return, she loved them back as much as they do. For they known what exactly their true intentions were. Shortly, she bid goodbye to her family as she went to Adventure Bay....on foot without taking or riding on vehicles. She's basically walking, like long trips that she always wanted from her hiking periods. Roughly, after a long walk from Kale Park, she finally arrived to Adventure Bay. Although that bring her bare sweat but she was proud that she could make it on her own, while walking at the same time. Shortly, she was greeted by Ryder and the other pups. Anthonia never knew that they were pups at this town as well. Decisively, they wanted to talk to her, on how she get here and how accomplishments as well. And they told her everything about her past, and apparently, that made them surprised. In return, she was welcomed to the team but she's not an official member yet. She was welcomed as the team's honorary hiking pup. She was happy that she was joined, even though she was considered "honorary." And apparently, she got a crush and distant feelings on Zuma but her feelings can't reveal her yet to him....but maybe some time later. Appearance Normal Appearance: She's basically a Basque Shepherd Dog and German Spitz mix, although her appearance is most likely from a Basque Shepherd Dog. Her fur is gold but she had a white underbelly. Her eyes were light green. Her eyes resembled that of a German Spitz; her ears stood erect and that also inherited from his mother. And her tag has a yellow background with a small boot in it, representing her job as an honorary member of the team. Uniform: Her uniform is a light copper vest with sleeves, with few pockets on front. She wore a tilley hat with a Paw Patrol Symbol on front. She doesn't need a pup pack since she's more focused on walking rather than using tools but sometimes, she would borrow any materials from the team she would used during their hiking trips and exercises. Anthro Appearance: Her feral is still the same, she bears the same as it is. As an anthro, she wore a turquoise polo shirt with sleeves almost reached her hands. She wored over-sized copper shorts and her tilley hat has two adjustable straps. Usually when not used, it simply hangs below her chin. Trivia * Every early morning, she hikes all by herself to small mountains or hills. * Hates anything related to the cold...she shivers a lot and would have goose bumps on her arms. * She has Asperger's Syndrome ever since she was born. * Anthonia's allergic to fish, even dead or cooked ones. * Rather than on riding vehicles, she is always focused on walking and that doesn't made her tired and whatsoever. * She loves also being in the park. Parks for her is the most familiar places she would ever visit. Friends * Ryder (owner) * Xavier (owner) * Yasmin * Allan * Chronos * Marshall * Chase * Skye * Rubble * Everest * Rocky Family * Pacific Purity (Father, Alive) * Elise Umbra-Purity (Mother, Alive) * Alfred Purity (Uncle, Alive) * Zuma Aquarius (Future Mate) Catchphrases: * Ann on the hike, this trip will make you excite! * Hey...I found something interesting! * Nothing beats more than just a walk in a park! Still working on it... Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Xavierthespecialvet's OC Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Fanon Category:Anthro Category:Hiking Pup Category:Hiking Category:First gen pups Category:First gen Category:Feral Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Female Pup Category:Female Category:Protagonists